dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Guno
is a in the story. Biography is a subordinate knight of the Dark Knight. Guno is the leader of the female Demonic race knights, who now serve Kuroki. In Kuroki's mansion, she belongs to the first group. History Guno originally serves as a royal guard of Mona, under the leadership of Givrusses. Modus asked Mona for permission to transfer some of her Royal Guards to be subordinates of Kuroki. Mona orders Guno to spy on Kuroki and explore for any weakness. Appearance Kuroki thought she was a considerable beauty. Her beauty is comparable to Angels. She wore a black armour. In Kuroki's mansion, she wore something similar to a , her cleavage can be seen and her buttocks are exposed. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Givrusses :Her former superior. ;Gurira :Part of the same group. ;Helkart :Guno acknowledges her superiority, so it was difficult for her to send her away. ;Kuna ;Kuroki :Initially she was hostile to Kuroki as she under the influence of Mona. :After the aphrodisiac incident, she dedicates her mind and body to Kuroki. She and her subordinates desire to attend Kuroki, eventually Kuroki was driven to be taken care of. She dressed up in her lingerie bodysuit and she enjoys the sight of Kuroki panicking for the first time. ;Lucola :Part of the same group. She usually orders Lucola to add vigour supplements in Kuroki's meals. ;Modus :Her king. ;Mona :Her Queen. ;Pipipolenna ;Tibel :Part of a second group. She is not on bad terms but she is unsatisfied with the Dark Fairies for not being useful for housekeeping. Story The Silver Witch With the orders of Modus, Guno and her fellows knights were reporting to their new superior. She was present when Kuroki drank the aphrodisiac tea that Kuna served. Kuroki thought the room smelt more nicer with more females in the room. His body gets hotter and his mind went blank. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was in the Heaven Realm's Library, Kuroki thinks back on the incident. Kuroki was under the influence of the aphrodisiac tea and the violent dragons inside him awoke, he sexually assaulted the females in the room. When Kuroki regained his sanity, Guno and the other female knights were also worn-out, but not to the extent of Kuna. Since then, the girls swore absolute loyalty to Kuroki. When Kuroki returned back to Land of Nargol and to his mansion. Guno and the other knights greeted him. When Kuroki lowered his head, Guno and the others quickly requested him to retract his motion. They proclaim themselves a servant and dedicate their mind and body to Kuroki, they seriously hope Kuroki will treat them so. When Kuroki finished putting Kuna to sleep, Guno informs Modus' request for Kuroki's consultation. When Shari suggested to have her Dark Elves to provide night service to Kuroki. Kuroki thought Guno and the others wouldn't be silent about it and there would be conflict with his direct subordinates. Givrusses reports to Mona that Guno has failed and she became a slave to her lust for Kuroki. Furthermore Givrusses concluded that Guno is no longer useful for Mona. Whereas Mona thinks a woman wasn't useful. The Demon Realm's Princess Guno guided Helkart to meet with Kuna in Kuroki's mansion in Nargol. When Kuroki returns, she and other female knights welcome his return. She reports to Kuroki about Kuna's bad mood after Helkart's visit. After Kuroki left for Kuna, Guno orders Gurira to prepare for the bathroom. She asked Lucola about the condition of the Dark Fairies, she then ask her for the preparation of Kuroki's meal. Lucola questioned whether to add the vigour supplement like usually, to which Guno delightfully replies yes. Kuroki has slept with Kuna, Guno and the female knights. Guno and the female knights are still sleeping, Kuna thought they were pathetic. Kuroki orders Guno and the others to meet up at the Sweet Castle. However, when Guno and the others arrived, Kuroki and the others was trapped in a sorcery barrier created by Alphos. Guno in distress, contacted Givrusses in the Demon King Palace for help. Modus orders Givrusses, to instruct Guno not to start a fight with Rena. Nier asked for Rena's instructions on dealing with Guno and the Daemon knights, Rena recognises Guno and orders her War Maidens to ignore them. When Alphos deactivated the sorcery barrier, Guno and the others managed to reach Pipipolenna. Rena calls out Guno and informs her that they wouldn't interfere as long as they don't fight, and they should watch quietly. Guno was surprised with her name being called out and agrees that she couldn't act reckless because of the princess. When Polen was worried about Kuroki's condition, Kuna boasted that she'll manage Kuroki later. Guno added that she and her subordinates will help Kuroki as well. However Kuna rejected Guno as there were no place for them to join. Kuna and the female Daemons begin a quarrel. Reiji saw Kuroki riding on Glorious, along with Daemon knights riding on wyverns towards the Sweet Castle. When they arrived to the Sweet Castle, Guno was happy to be praised by Kuroki. The Phantom's Death Capital She and her Daemon Knights followed Kuroki to Wallchia. She had her imp scouted ahead, when the imp returned, she reported to Kuroki about the angels around Wallchia. When Alphos leaves with his Holy Knights, Guno bows and apologises for being followed. The Fairy Forest Abilities She is a Wyvern Rider. Her familiar is an imp, which are useful for reconnaissance. Development Her point of view title is . References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Devil